Knowledge and Wisdom
by Zerkoz
Summary: *I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordian does* Goes off of the lightning thief, which is the only book I have read. It has a name now! I suck at summaries. But here I go! A mysterious boy is attacked by the furies, and Percy and Annabeth save him and bring him to camp half-blood. Percy is familiar to the boy, but he doesn't know why.
1. Cole

**So, here I am! My first Percy Jackson fanfic! I've only read the lightning thief and I am currently reading sea of monsters. Just so that you know.**

**This is off of the lightning thief if a couple of things happened.**

**There's currently no name, could you people give me suggestions?**

**I think that's it.**

**{}-[]=()**

Who am I? Cole. What am I? I'm starting to ask myself that very question. But, I suppose, I shouldn't just start from here. Wherever I am. I should start from around the beginning. At least, from what I know.

Just so you know, I am slender, with dark hair and bronze eyes.

**{}-[]=()**

I woke up, feeling refreshed somehow. I haven't woken up like that for a long time. I tried to get up, so I could find out where I was, but my legs wouldn't work. They just sat there like limp noodles. What happened last night?

"Help." I managed, my voice barely coming out.

"Oh my god. Percy! He's up!" I heard a voice call out. Percy? I've never met someone with that name. So why does it seem so familiar?

"He is? Maybe we can find out why he was being taken by the kindly ones." Another voice said, probably Percy. And what are the kindly ones?

"Help me you idiots!" I exclaimed, my throat burning like an inferno of flaming trees was logged in it.

"What do you need help with?" A girl came over to my side. She had curly blond hair. **(A/N: I can't find a better description currently in the lightning thief)**

"My legs. Why won't they work?"

"Um…. You were thrown into a concrete wall during a fight." Excuse me?

"Fight? I never do that."

"Um… Yeah… You were asleep."

"What?" I started coughing from my dry-is-the-understatement-of-the-year throat.

"Oh my god." The girl picked up a drink that looked like apple juice from the floor and put a straw in it. "Drink this." She gave me the cup, and I gripped it while wincing from the pain.

I put the straw in my mouth, and sipped it. I was surprised by it's taste. It tasted like that one pumpkin pie I once ate at this restaurant. It was the most wonderful pumpkin pie I've ever had. It practically flooded my body with warmth.

When I was done, I put down the cup onto the floor. I was feeling like a giant polar wrapped itself around me next to a cozy fire.

"That wasn't apple juice." I stated in my normal voice. Percy laughed.

"I felt like that as well." He told me.

"So you are, in fact, not human." Noted the girl with a non-chalant voice. Huh?

"What? I'm not human? Then what am I?" I asked her.

"Probably demigod."

"What? God?"

"Half god, half human." I burst out laughing.

"Greg! Was this you? You like pranking me! That's what this is right? A joke?" She stared at me like I had just said that I drink liquidized purple carrots.

"Um… We don't know who Greg is… This is real."

"What's your name?" Asked Percy, who I had completely forgotten about.

"Cole. My name is Cole." I answered, while thinking of some sort of way that I could wrap this around my head.

"How old are you?"

"About 10. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"This may sound crazy, but I feel like I've met you before. Is that normal?" Percy and the girl exchanged a look that told me: _"No. This isn't normal."_

"Cole, are you dyslexic?" Why did she need to know?

"No. In fact, I read years above my grade level." His brow furrowed.

"ADHD?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't pay attention in class. Why do you need to know these things?"

"Anaklusmos."

"What?" His brow furrowed even more.

"Are you sure he's demigod? He could be wood nymph."

"For some reason, I doubt that." The girl told him.

"So, if I _am _a demigod, who's my celestial parent?"

"We don't know." Percy stated.

"Well, what was with this battle last night?"

"Last night? The battle was 3 weeks ago."


	2. Names

**Hi people! I'm back!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a name? Please?**

**I think that's it!**

**{}-[]=()**

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face.

"THREE WEEKS?!" I asked, my mind barely believing it.

"3 weeks." Percy confirmed strongly.

"What about my mom?"

"Where's your house?"

"It's in Maryland. Why?"

"We found you being carried by the kindly ones over New York. You seemed to be heading to Las Angeles." How did I get there?

"You keep talking about the kindly ones. What are they?"

"Basically the elites of Hades' army."

"What were they doing with me?!"

"We were hoping to find that out from you…"

"Well then we're both disappointed."

"Yeah…"

"Oh. By the way, I'm-" The girl started.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I finished. Wait, what?

"And I'm-" Percy started.

"You're Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I interrupted quickly yet again.

"Yes… How did you know?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Now this is just getting creepy." Stated Annabeth.

"I don't know why I know you 2! The information just came flooding into my head!"

"Ok.. What's your mom's name?" Percy asked me, carefully, for some reason.

"Oh. I don't know. I was adopted. I was put on the steps of an orphanage when I was just a baby, apparently."

"So what's your adoptive mother's name?"

"Juniper Gladstone."

"So can I assume that you use her last name?"

"Yeah."

"Cole Gladstone. Has a nice ring to it." Annabeth noted.

"You do know that if I **am**, in fact, a demigod, that we're technically related?"

"Oh. Guess I never really thought of that."

I realized that I still hadn't looked around the room yet. I quickly scanned over everything.

I was in a tent with dark purple walls, and a slit on one wall for entering and exiting. I was on a sleeping mat on the floor of the tent.

"Where are we?" I asked slowly.

"Camp half-blood." Percy answered as if it were a no-brainer.

"Oh. And can I assume that I'm not in Maryland?"

"Yep. You're on Long Island."

Just then, a teenage girl wearing full bronze armor and a bronze shield charged into the tent. She had a long blue spear in her right hand. She looked like she was prepared to decapitate a giant.

"What is it Clarisse, daughter of Ares?" I asked, not sure how I knew her name AND her godly parent.

"The camp is under attack."

**{}-[]=()**

**So, Cole instantly knows not only the names of the demigods, but which god is their parent.**

**Please help me with a name!**

**I believe that's it.**


	3. Centipedes

**Hi! I'm back!**

**HP-TMI-TS: Thanks for the description and the compliment! It means a lot to me!**

**I still need a name for this story! Could you people PLEASE give me some suggestions?**

**{}-[]=()**

The camp's under attack? How could that be so important? Everyone so far seems ready to kill a Hydra while on the back of a flaming Pegasus doing barrel rolls at 98 miles an hour. In my opinion.

"What? How is that possible?" Percy asked while standing up from the crouch he was in.

"I'm not sure. It's not like that hellhound, though. They're getting through the barrier." She explained quickly.

"But the tree…" What tree?

"Isn't helping at all. They're just passing by the tree."

"It's not possible…" Annabeth stated next to me.

"Is he ready to fight?" Clarisse asked, gesturing towards me.

"I'm good." I told her honestly. I don't know why, but I felt like I would be able to help.

"What do you usually fight with?"

"I've never been in a fight in my life. I can't even play baseball."

"Why not?" Percy asked me from the side.

"I have this medical condition that means I bruise easily, especially around the torso."

"THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Yelled a voice outside.

"Grab some armour and weapons from the armoury." Ordered Clarisse forcefully. She then turned around and charged out of the door.

I got up and ran through the door of the tent. What was outside amazed me. Hundreds upon thousands of Greek buildings, weird-looking cabins, and a huge field.

"Keep moving!" Percy told me.

I obliged and started running towards this large shack with metal reinforcements buried into the pine wood. How I knew that that was the armoury, I didn't know.

When I got there, I immediately put on the heavy bronze armour and took a bronze sword.

Annabeth grabbed bronze armour and a sword like me.

Percy just grabbed a bronze chestplate. Nothing else. How was he supposed to fight?

We ran towards the apparent front of the camp. There were about 13 giant centipede-like creatures that were red, save for a blue spiral on their necks.

Percy pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. Was he insane?

He uncapped the pen, and it shimmered, changing form, until it became a bronze sword. What the heck?

"Gift from my father." Percy explained, like he could read my mind.

"Ok then. Um… Does anyone know what these things are?" I asked, looking at them. They both shook their heads.

"Ok. So we're fighting giant centipede monsters that no one has seen before. And our weapons are swords and whatever we can do with our powers." I summed up the moment for them.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time. Great. I'm going to die.

**{}-[]=()**

**So, not that much really going on right now. Battle will be in the next chapter.**

**Please give me suggestions for a name for this story.**

**I think that's it!**


	4. Regenerating

**Hey guys and gals! I'm back!**

**HP-TMI-TS: I have a name for this story now! I got it in a dream. :|**

**{}-[]=()**

So, we're standing there for a moment, thinking about our position in all of this, when the biggest centipede just slapped a soldier aside and turned towards us.

"Give him to us, and you will not die… Well, all of you at least." The centipede said in a whispery, yet horrifying voice. Him? Why do I get the feeling that….

"Cole? You want Cole?" Percy asked, gesturing towards me. He seemed just as confused as me.

"Yes… Cole, if that's what you call him."

"My name isn't Cole?" I asked, barely believing what's happening.

"That is all for a different time…. For now, come with us, and we won't hurt them… That much."

"AH!" Yelled a voice from the side, like a battle cry. A bronze sword sliced through the centipede's head, with it falling to the side. Standing on top of the centipede's body was Clarisse, bloody bronze sword in her hand.

"What are you standing around for? The battle's still-" She was cut off by a blood-curdling screech under her.

The centipede's neck had a face coming out of it, wide open, screeching. It kept on growing until it became a full centipede head, fully operational. 'Great.' I thought. 'They can regenerate.'

It swung it's neck, launching Clarisse off of it. She hit a rock formation and fell down limp.

"Now then." It started, shaking it's head like it only had a sore neck. "Come with us, _Cole_."

"Why do you want me?" I asked, readying my sword. I probably looked a lot braver then I felt.

"We don't want you. Our master wants you."

"Hades? Hades wants him?" Annabeth asked.

"All in due time. All in due time…"

I felt something cold, yet somehow hot at the same time, grab me around the waist and hoist me up. I felt my internal organs switch places. I looked down. There was one of the giant centipedes holding onto me with it's jaw.

I looked around. Percy and Annabeth were also picked up by centipedes, but they were being slammed into rock formations. The soldiers were literally being picked off one by one. What I mean by "literally picked" is that the centipedes were picking them up and hurling them over the forest.

I had the craziest idea ever.

"STOP!" I yelled, trying to be heard by the main centipede. Luckily (Or maybe not), it did.

"What is it Cole?" It asked me.

I mumbled something incoherent.

"What? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you." It probably heard me plenty, and just wanted to rub it in their faces.

"—Go—You-"

"I'm sorry. I still couldn't hear you." I was getting annoyed by this.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

**{}-[]=()**

**Cliffy!**

**So, not really any battle, sorry.**

**So, yeah. Still need a name for the story.**

**I think that's it!**


	5. Tunnels

**Hi! I'm back!**

**HP-TMI-TS: I'm glad that you like the name!**

**hixD: I'm glad that you like the name as well!**

**Um.. Does anyone have any ideas for this story? Like what to change, what to emphasize more, etc.?**

**{}-[]=()**

I could tell that Percy and Annabeth were surprised by my idea.

"No Cole! You can't!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah! You can still stay!" Percy exclaimed.

"I have to! It's the only way to save you!" I told them.

"Aw. This is all heart-warming, but Cole and I have somewhere to go." The centipede told us to get us to be quiet.

The centipede that was holding me started marching away from the camp. Goodbye Percy. Goodbye camp half-blood. Goodbye life I've only known for about an hour.

Hello Hades. Hello underworld. Hello life I'm most likely going to know for the rest of my life.

Goodbye sort-of-known. Hello unknown.

**#- =$ (Percy)**

I watched as the centipede carrying Cole just walked away. I barely know him, so why do I feel like he's been my friend for years? But possibly the weirdest thing was that, as soon as the centipede carrying Cole went past the tree, the centipedes on the camp side of the tree exploded into dust, including the ones holding me and Annabeth.

We fell to the ground hard. I could feel my face just skyrocket in pain. For a moment. Then I couldn't feel much of anything. Like my entire body was just numb. Then my vision started blacking at the edges. Like tunnel vision. The black sides crept closer and closer to the center, until everything went black, and I lost consciousness.

**#- =$**

**Short chapter. Sorry. Still no battle. Again, sorry. But we got a look at Percy's side!**

**Is that it?**

**I think so.**

**Goodbye!**


	6. Nightmares

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**I've been sort of dealing with bad internet recently. So, sorry for any delays.**

**Sorry if I don't reply to your comments: I have bad internet, and can't remember all of your comments.**

**#- =$**

I woke up carefully. I've learned to do that recently. I looked around. I was in the camp's infirmary. That made sense, considering what had happened. There didn't seem to be anyone here. Odd. I got up, expecting pain in my legs. There wasn't any, however.

This was just getting too odd. I started walking towards the door. Still nothing. Not even a sound. I opened the door. The sight outside was horrifying.

The entire camp was on fire. The buildings were in ruins, the cabins were nothing but craters, and there were dead, mutilated bodies of fellow camp-mates spread around everywhere.

I looked at the only living person there. It was a slender teenager with black hair. I immediately knew who it was. Cole. He turned around and gazed at me with his bright bronze eyes.

"Hello Percy." He told me. He started moving closer.

"What's going on?" I asked, while trying to find some way to get away from him.

"You were too late."

The dead bodies turned their heads towards me, and gazing their dead eyes towards me, no, into my soul.

"You could've saved us." They said in whispery voices, while crawling towards me. "But you didn't."

"No. There was nothing I could do." I told them, mainly trying to convince myself more than them.

"Lies. You always tell lies." They were getting closer. Just a few more moments…

"NO! NO! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS CAN'T BE!" I yelled as they piled on top of me, pushing me to the ground.

With the bodies crawling over me, coming closer to completely covering me, their blood covering me in a sick paste of guilt, Cole came over, and looked directly at me.

"You lose, Percy Jackson." And the world went black.

**#- =$**

I woke up with a start. I was on the floor. I was wearing my normal cotton pajamas. I got up, and brushed off the dust that gathering on my shoulder.

I thought back to my dream. That was the 15th night having that nightmare. 'I should really tell Annabeth.' I thought.

I quickly changed into a pair of tan slacks and a black T-shirt.

I moved outside. Luckily, the camp wasn't in flaming ruins.

I quickly spotted Annabeth. I walked over to her, ready to tell her about my dreams.

"Hey Percy! How are you doing?" She asked me.

"Not that good." I stated.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having these dreams, well, more like nightmares." I quickly re-capped the entire dream to her.

"So that's why I heard screaming in the middle of the night."

"What were you doing up at that time?"

"Are you kidding me? We were practically getting requests from northern Canada to stop the noise!" Was I really that loud?

"Well what do you think the dream means?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go to Chiron?"

"Ok."

**#- =$**

**Longer chapter, which is good. And, you know what? I'm just going to stop with this battle teasing. I will have a battle when I have a battle. I cannot guarantee what I will write in the next chapter. I will try to include a battle, but no guarantees.**

**I think that's it. Goodbye!**


	7. Prophecies

**I'm back!**

**Response to hixD: Very interesting indeed…**

**Response to HP-TMI-TS: Thanks for the suggestion!**

**#- =$**

We started walking towards the big house, the grass crunching beneath our feet. We reached the door and knocked. The sound of the knock reverberated through the camp, like everything and everyone just stopped at that moment to look at us.

The door opened and Chiron rolled out in his 'wheelchair.' He looked at us with a face that said _"I knew this was coming."_

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We want to look for Cole." I quickly answered, while feeling everyone's eyes on us.

"I thought so. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Well, it's obvious. He's in the underworld."

"Ok. But why did you ask this now?"

"I've been having these dreams." I explained my dream to him, wincing at the memory of Cole that came from it.

"Hm… Ok. Go talk to the Oracle." He gestured towards the Oracle's shack.

"Ok. Bye."

We turned around and started walking as Chiron rolled back into the big house. I was a bit afraid about seeing the Oracle again after what happened last time.

"Cole? You're looking for him?" I heard someone whisper.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked me from the side.

"Yeah. I'm good." I told her, not-so-honestly.

We arrived at the shack. I opened the creaking door, and went inside.

I went up the ladder to the Oracle. The mummy came out, green smoke billowing, and I quickly explained my quest to (her?).

Then the air next to me warped. It began shimmering, changing form, until an image of Cole stood there. A shiver went up my spine. Did it have to be him?

"There will be hazards, so choose your friends wisely." It started saying.

"You will find what you seek, but not in the way you expect." Ok…

"A discovery will be made that will rock your very soul." What?

"The line will be distinguished between friend and foe." So, am I going to have to kill him?

"And in the end, a choice will be made that will decide the fate of the western way of life." Excuse me?

**#- =$**

**Sorry if this is a shorter chapter than expected, but I was kind of in a rush.**

**What does this mean?**

**Goodbye.**


	8. Author's note: Quest

**Hi! Um, the story's doing fine, but I have a question to pose.**

**In quests, the main person chooses 2 other people to go on the quest with him or her.**

**Grover's out searching for Pan, so that only leaves Annabeth that Percy would naturally choose.**

**So:**

**Who else should go on the quest?**

**Please give me suggestions.**

**Goodbye!**


	9. Author's Note- Remember when

**Let me remind you that I've only completely read the lightning thief and I'm currently on Sea of Monsters.**

**In other words, I don't know who Nico is. Or Will. Or some other name that hixD suggested.**

**The only one that was suggested that I know is Clarisse.**

**The story's still fine, but I just thought that I'd clear that up.**


	10. Partners

**Hey guys! I'm back! Did 'ya miss me?**

**#- =$**

The Cole apparition disappeared at that time, leaving me pondering on what it just said.

Hazards? That's normal…

I'll find him, but not in the way I expect? What does that mean?

A discovery? That concerns me…

The line between friend and foe will be distinguished? Does that mean that Cole is evil?

A choice that will change the western way of life? Now **that's **just plain scary. Will the choice be mine? And if it is, will I make the right choice?

I turn around and start walking. I go down the ladder, walk to the door, open it, and walk out.

Outside, Annabeth was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" She asked me slightly curiously.

"Well…. Let's just say that this is going to be a very _interesting _quest…" I answered honestly.

"How come whenever you get a prophecy, it's always like this?"

"Heck if I know."

There were some leaves being crunched close to my left. I turned my head and saw Clarisse.

She was wearing jeans, (I believe) a black shirt, sneakers, and she had a relatively light bronze chestplate on. She always seemed to be ready for a battle.

She still had some cuts on her skin from being thrown into the rock formation, and had several bandages on her body, but she was still healing quickly.

"Hey, I heard that you're going a quest." She stated.

"Yes… And?" I asked, being careful as to not to offend her in some inconceivable way.

"Well, there are 2 of you. You need 3 people to go on a quest…" It just then hit me that Grover was out searching for Pan somewhere.

"So… Are you asking to come with us on this quest?" Annabeth asked her. She was a bit keener on figuring these things out then me….

"I guess. Is it okay?"

"Sure…. I mean, Grover's not here, so…." I explained.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't be your first choice. It's ok." Oh. Did I say it like that?

"Well then. Let's go." Annabeth said next to me.

"Not yet; we need supplies." I noted.

**#- =$**

**So, the group is Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. Sounds good!**

**They will start their quest next chapter.**

**Goodbye!**


	11. Lakes and Figures

**Hi! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**I crack myself up sometimes. XD**

**And I finished Sea of Monsters and I am currently about 70-80% through The Titan's Curse. So, HAPPY DANCE!**

**{}-[]=()**

The centipedes kept on carrying me towards Los Angeles. We had been at this for weeks. Always travelling, staying away from populated areas. Staying away from those who might know about us.

The centipedes had put me down a long time ago. I just kept on walking with them, because I knew that it would be useless to fight them. At least, that's what I kept telling myself was the reason.

We were currently in some large forest I had never heard of. The trees were green and orange and gray and even blue.

The leaves crunched under my feet and the centipede's whatever-they-are. We hadn't really run into any problems on our way. Probably because the monsters wouldn't bother us and we were far away from any populated areas.

But I was still given a sword. Actually, two. One made of celestial bronze for monsters, and one made of mortal steel for others.

The celestial bronze one was long and thin with the image of a snake engraved in the blade, with the head at the hilt, and the tip of the tail at the tip of the sword.

The steel one was in-between thin and thick and it was a bit long, but not that much.

I was also given two gray back slings for the swords.

I held the bronze one. It was severely off-balance. I kept on thinking that it was fall down forwards into the ground. I put it back in its sheath.

I held the steel one. It was also off-balance. I felt like it was going to fall down sideways. I put it back in the sheath.

I was hit by a crazy idea. Again.

I wielded both of them. I had the bronze sword in my right hand, and the steel sword in my left hand.

They were both perfectly balanced like this. I felt like I could take on a cheetah-sailfish-hybrid without getting hurt by it. That was weird.

"Discovering your… 'Talent'?" The biggest centipede asked me.

"So _this _is because of my godly parent?" I asked.

"Hm… Sure…"

I sheathed the swords, creeped out.

We kept on walking in the forest, until the day became night and the blue jays became owls.

"This seems like a good place to stop for the night." The big centipede stated.

"Okay. But can I get a drink? I'm parched." I asked honestly. My throat felt a bit less then almost like how it did when I woke up a few weeks ago.

"Sure. There's a lake that way." It flicked it's head to the west.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

I ran to the west, towards the lake. Leaves were attacking me left and right as I ran.

After a while, I reached the lake. It was circular, with clear water and an old, rusty bucket next to it. The sight was beautiful, but that's not what I was looking at.

At the other end of the lake was a feminine figure, but it didn't look _that _feminine. The only reason why I could tell was because of the familiar brown hair.

_It couldn't be her. _I thought. _Right?_

**{}-[]=()**

**Who's the girl? Any ideas?**

**Reviews maybe?**

**Goodbye!**


	12. Tents

**I'm back! Did anyone miss me?**

**And I am actually now on Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. So, yeah!**

**{}-[]=()**

I didn't wait for her to notice me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, perhaps even faster.

"Cole? Is that you?" She asked, but I didn't listen. I just kept on running, cracking leaves and snapping twigs on my way back.

I ran into the clearing at full speed and stopped in the middle.

"Someone found us. We have to go. Now!" I told them with all of my force.

The largest centipede looked up at the sky, as if trying to find out if what I said was true.

"Curse these humans! We will have to relocate!" It yelled after apparently proving me right.

**-3 days ago-**

**#- =$**

We stood there at the edge of the camp, just a bit before Thalia's tree. I felt like an idiot for just standing there, not saying anything like a speech or something.

"We should probably try to intersect them before they get to Los Angeles." Annabeth noted. "I'd rather not go back to the Underworld."

"Me too." I stated, equally not wanting to go back.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Clarisse told me while shoving past us.

So we started walking down the road to our next adventure, where-ever that may lead us.

**-Time jump-**

We were a bit into the forest now. There were a few trees around, but I could still clearly see the sun. Some leaves were starting to fall off the trees, leaving a thin layer on the ground in patches.

We were currently in a sort-of clearing, the trees spaced further apart.

The sun was going down in the horizon, casting a golden glow across the place.

"This will do for a campsite." Annabeth stated, looking over the place.

"Okay." I said, putting down the backpack and grabbing some tent materials.

We started putting the tents up, wary of the space around us in case a monster attacked.

When we were done putting up the tents, I stepped back to look at them.

Clarisse's tent on the left was crimson red with black specks. Annabeth's tent in the middle was stone grey. And mine on the right was navy blue.

You'd think that we would have camouflaged tents, but no-oo-oo! We had to get the ones that stuck out like sore thumbs.

I felt this weird feeling on my leg, like something scurrying up. It moved to my hips, then my back, and then onto my shoulder.

I rotated my head to look on my right shoulder. And on my shoulder was a rat with black fur and, strangely enough, bright blue eyes.

**#- =$**

**Short chapter. Sorry. Not that much of a cliffhanger, but isn't it strange for a rat to have blue eyes?**

**And so that none of you mis-read that, it was a rhetorical question.**

**Bye!**


End file.
